Scizapop
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Sodapop Curtis is an only child. His parents die when he is only 14. This is what the Outsiders really is. Theory Fic. Rated because i think it is kind of hard to follow unless you are at a certain age.


(A.N. My best friend Skippy helped me with/thought of this 'theory' if you want to call it that. she also normally beta's my stories but she didnt review this one.)

Sodapop Curtis was an only child. his parents died when he was only 14 years old. he was in the car when it crashed, he was perfecetly normal until he was released from the Hospital into a Boys Home.

Darrel was the man who ran the Boys Home with his girlfriend Sandy.

When Soda was walking home he found a small black puppy that seemed abused and abandoned. Soda took it home and named it Johnny. Johnny was Sodas only real friend, he took the 'boy' shopping for pants when he grew too big, and got him a leather jacket.

Dallas Winston and Keith 'Two-Bit' Mathews were two older boys in the boys home. they left when soda was still there. he is really only 14. only he believes he is 16.

Soda went to a toy store one day and went to fine a toy car. he wanted to show Johnny what car he thought was tuff.

"Hi, Kid, Whatcha looking for?" a man asked. Soda looked at him. the man had greased back hair that ended in complicated swirls. he looked about 16 or 17.

"I am looking for a tuff car" Soda answers with a smile. "and my name is Soda"

"Soda, my names Steve" the man smiled. "and i like Mustangs. Mustangs are tuff cars"

"I agree" Soda nodded picking a car that Steve had motioned to. "Do you work here?"

"Yeah, man. The DX is my life"

"Isnt that the name of the Gas Station across the street too?" Soda asked.

"Sure is, Soda" Steve beams.

Soda went back to the Home and told his girlfriend Sandy all about his best friend Steve.

Soda was a Greaser. He was hated by the Soc's. he wasnt sure how you spelled it but it was short for Social. As in Social Workers. Dally, Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit,and Ponyboy were all Greasers. There were two Soc's that Soda knew. Bob and was Sodapop's Social Worker.

One day Soda had decided to go to the movies. on his way home from the pictures he was jumped by some Soc's. asking to give the boy a haircut.

Really the Social Workers were trying to find the drifting teen and were tempting him with simple things, like Hair Cuts. and when he started screaming one got angry and yelled to shut him up.

Dally and Two-Bit came back to the teen when they were reminded of the boy. Steve had asked about the scitzophrenic 14 year old. Dallas and Two-Bit took the teen to a movie with Johnny. they ended up seeing some Soc's and they wanted to be with Soda telling the other boys to leave. the boys left the boy in the Workers care.

then Darry got upset at 'Ponyboy' and pushed him. Ponyboy ran away with Johnny to the park. there the Social Workers tried to jump the two Greasers. Soda killed Bob. then the two went to Dallas's house, knowing the man would know what to do now that Johnny killed Bob.

"-Windrixville" Dallas was saying as the teen put on a new shirt. he had _told_ Dally that his shirt was soaked.

Dally took Soda to Windrixville Insane Asylum. there Soda talked about all his friends to the Therapist Tim Shepard. As well as all the workers, who were Shepards, according to Soda.

"And my best friend is Steve. But steve doesnt like my little brother, Ponyboy" Soda tells Tim. "Two-Bit and Dally are also my friends. Darry is my older brother and Johnny is this kid who gets abused by his parents and is mainly Pony's friend"

"Do you have a girlfriend Sodapop?" the therapist asks.

"Sandy. well.. she isnt my girlfriend. she moved to Florida and left me. and she said she was pregnant and the kid aint even mine" Soda stood up, angered.

"Sorry" Tim mumbles.

"Where is Johnny and Dally? Did they make it out of the fire?" Soda suddenly asks one day. Recalling a story the other patient had told him of a large fire in a church a little ways away from the Hospital.

"They arent with us" Tim grumbled at his worst patient.

"Arent with us?" Soda was devistated. he sat in the large white room and thought about his lost friends. he was given a book by a Doctor that day. a book of Robert Frost Poems in it.

_**Stay Gold**_ was soda's favorite.

he realized he couldnt live in a world with out Johnny, or Dally, Pony couldnt either. he went to the table with papers and began to write. what had lead up to his drastic decision.

"_As i stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house..._"

(A.N. i just realized i wasnt clear on how Ponyboy plays in. Ponyboy is the person Soda created to be his true 14 year old self proir to the death of his parents.)


End file.
